


Sacrilegious

by nursal1060



Series: Kylux (Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux) AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acceptance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Church Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Confused Tony, Consensual Underage Sex, Desire, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Gentle Kylo Ren, Gratuitous Smut, High School, High Schooler Kylo, Horny Teenagers, Hux Backstory, Intimacy, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Hux, Priest Kink, Priests, Protective Kylo Ren, Regret, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious High School, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, School Church, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Armitage Hux, Underage Sex, religious AU, sacrilegious, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Kylo is a teenager at First Order Religious High School, and Hux is the young priest in the school chapel. Through their intimate relationship, Kylo has opened Hux up to him, but Hux might finally break from guilt for falling in love with Kylo.





	Sacrilegious

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, I decided to make even more smutty Kylux ;)  
> I actually haven't seen the movies all the way through ^^; But from what I have seen, these two could very likely benefit with a sexual relationship.
> 
> THIS DOES HAVE RELIGIOUS UNDERTONES. I myself am not religious, so I was not offended by this, but if you are PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
> Enjoy! Leave comments and kudos, they'll make my day! <3

Kylo Ren straightened his red tie and fixed his navy blue charter-school blazer. He walked up the stone steps of the old church on the outskirts of the religious First Order High School grounds. He looked around shyly, making sure no other kids were there. It was fairly late, most students left around 2:30 from classes and it was already 4:15. It was very likely that there weren’t any students left, especially not in the school chapel as prayers were usually held in the afternoons after sermon. The black haired student went inside the large wooden doors, the creaking sound echoing in the large hall.

 

Armitage Hux, the young head priest in his 20s, was near the front of the hall, finishing up a silent prayer. He didn’t turn around, continuing to pray silently as Kylo softly walked up the long hall to the front, his steps echoing in the empty church. The large religious symbol in the front was daunting and cast a shadow behind it, overlooking the room and marking it a place of worship. Kylo put his satchel on one of the benches and came up behind Hux, putting his arms around the shorter general.

 

Hux let out a deep exhale, saying in his uaul tone, “Bold as always, aren’t you Ren?”

 

Kylo pressed his lips to the back of Hux’s slick, ginger hair, saying, “Of course. I’ve been waiting all day, even listening to Ms. Phasma’s boring lectures as you wanted me to because I couldn’t wait to come here. I wanted to see you and feel you again, Father Hux.”

 

Hux still didn’t turn, saying monotonously, “Careful Ren. You know how illegal this relationship we have is. You’re not 18 yet, and I am your school’s head priest. We are in a sacred space as well, we can’t be too lascivious.”

 

Kylo whispered seductively, “I don’t care. I love you, Father Hux. I want the God himself to see how much I love you. How much I want to show you that you give me reason for living and being me.” Hux sighed. His cheeks were lightly tinted pink by the confession. The tall, black haired teenager behind him made it hard to be religious or clean in his profession. Being a closeted priest was hard enough, but loving a student like Kylo Ren, who was a Grandson of the ex-principal, could get him fired and arrested. Yet, the darkness called him because it felt  _ so good _ to be with him.

 

Hux finally turned around and asked him seriously with a taunt, “Are you ready to give your confession,  _ Ben Solo _ ?”

 

Kylo cringed a little at the sound of his birth name being used, but he played along like he did every day, “Yes, sir. I am very~ ready for it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo grunted and gasped, his cheeks bright red and his hair and face covered with sweat. He was bent forward on the priest’s desk, his trousers were pulled down just enough to uncover his butt, and Hux was thrusting into him with fervor against the strong wood. The priest acted as though he was emotionless, but Kylo knew Hux’s true self that was hiding behind a wall of hurt. 

 

He was the only one to break the emotional fortress that the young priest had put around himself. Kylo knew about Hux’s past, the hurt he’d endured, and why he chose to become a part of the First Order High School. Kylo was the only one who managed to come close, and even then, he wanted to make Hux trust him even more. This is why they made sex a regular ritual after school hours. It gave Hux the power he craved and Kylo the affection and caring he craved. Despite all of this, Hux always pulled back from being open with Kylo about love.

 

Hux whispered, panting sexily into Kylo’s ear, “What...would your parents...or your classmates...or God say...if they saw you...being such a...beautiful cock-loving slut for me?” Kylo whined childishly, his chest pressed flat against Hux’s wooden desk. He felt so good, cock throbbing inside of his trousers as Hux sped up. He wanted to touch himself, but Hux forbade it. Struggling showed his self control and desire to please, or so the priest said to him. It made

 

Kylo whined, “Hux...Hux...I can’t...I can’t...I want to cum…”

 

Hux asked in his sultry tone, “Will you let me cum on your face and suck you off on my knees, like I’m praying?” Kylo nodded feverishly, his legs shaking. With that, Hux pulled out, his slick precum still wet inside of Kylo. Kylo was turned to face Hux before being made to sit on the desk, legs spread wide open. Hux unzipped the front of Kylo’s trousers and pulled Kylo’s penis out of the confines of his clothing. Kylo moaned at the touch, and started begging at the feeling of Hux’s lips around him.

 

Kylo looked down at the ginger-haired priest, saying, “Hux...Hux...it’s...it’s too good…” The rim of his eyes watered as he threw his head back and let Hux work his mouth. What they were doing was sacrilegious, scandalous, and unholy, but it felt too good to stop. Hux was on his knees for his teenage lover, working him until Kylo would burst. Like always, Kylo never lasted long when Hux got him in his mouth. After a minute, Kylo arched and came down the priest’s throat, which Hux swallowed easily. 

 

As Kylo came down from his sexual high, he felt Hux’s fingers tangle in his hair, “Open up Kylo.” Kylo slowly followed his command as Hux leaned over the desk, holding Kylo’s head steady with his right hand and jacking off with his left hand. After a moment, Hux let out a low groan, whispering something religious before letting himself cum on Kylo’s face and inside his mouth. Kylo smiled slightly as he received Hux’s cumshot. Hux let go of Kylo and steadied himself on the desk, both of them panting for breath after having had sex for the fourth time in the week.

 

Hux quickly brought a hand up to his eyes, saying in a sob to no one in particular, “Dear lord...I am going to go to hell for falling in love with him. I was supposed to...never fall in love…” Kylo looked up at Hux, his eyes soft and understanding as Hux tried to regain himself. Kylo could see the way that Hux’s inner demons ate away at him. 

 

Kylo sat up, still covered in sticky cum, saying as he gently uncovered the priest’s eyes, “The lord cannot punish you for something he planned for you, right? I might be terrible at religious studies, but I can tell you, you’re not unholy. You’re a wonderful person Hux...I love you.” Hux looked at him with the most vulnerability he ever had. 

 

Hux moved forward quickly and captured Kylo’s lips in a kiss, despite the fact both either tasted or was covered in the other’s cum. Kylo didn’t care though. This was the man he loved, careful and vulnerable at the same time. No one could pull them apart, as fate had finally brought them together.


End file.
